Secrets and Lies
by MaryFan1
Summary: Based on miniseries/book Deceptions by Judith Michael . Sabrina Longworth lost everything but something unexpected changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Her world was in tatters. She had lost everything and there she sat in her home in London that she once loved so much but now seemed so cold and empty. Calls continued to come in from friends and Mrs. Thirkell intercepted them all. She just couldn't see anyone just yet. All she could think about was Grant and the children, long for them. The past two weeks she had managed to go to Ambassadors a few times a week but for the most part she stayed at home. She felt exhausted and yesterday morning she had thrown up. Mrs. Thirkell brought her some tea and pleaded with her to see the doctor. She knew Lady Sabrina Longworth all too well and something wasn't right…something beyond her pain over losing her family.

They had been so careless, she and her sister. Not thinking how things would eventually turn out. They would just switch places for a week, to experience the other's life and get perspective on their own. Well, a week turned into three months and Stephanie lost her life. When her husband Grant discovered the truth he banished Sabrina from his and the children's lives. She left the hotel room and returned to London to try and pick up the pieces and Grant returned to Evanston to deal with the children. She had no idea if they knew the truth or if he let them believe their mother abandoned them. She got up and stoked the fire in the fireplace, pulling her robe closer around her she could hear the thunder and the rain beating harder on the roof.

There was a knock on the door, "Yes." She called out

The door opened and Mrs. Thirkell came in, "Today's post, madam."

"Thank you, Mrs. Thirkell." She said taking the stack of mail from her, "Oh, I'll have lunch up here, please."

"Of course, Madam." She replied as the phone rang, "I'll get it." Mrs. Thirkell picked up the phone, "Hello…one moment." She turned to Sabrina, "Madam, it's Doctor Thorndyke's office."

"Thank you." She crossed the room and took the phone, "Hello." She said as she heard Mrs. Thirkell close the door behind her…and that's when everything changed

/

A month later Sabrina sat in Dr. Thorndyke's office still hardly believing what was happening. She nervously twisted her ring around on her finger while she waited for him. A few minutes later he appeared.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Sabrina, I had a last minute issue come up." He explained taking a seat behind his desk, "So, how have you been feeling?"

"Alright, I suppose." She replied, "Still in shock, I guess."

He smiled sympathetically, "I know and we did discuss your options…" He began

"No Doctor, that is out of the question." She cut him off, "I'm having this child."

"Good." He said, "So what about the vitamins?"

She half smiled, "Taking them religiously."

"Well, you're about to hit fourteen weeks so it's a little early for an ultrasound so we'll schedule that for next month."

"Doctor, I won't be here next month." She explained, "I'm leaving London…I think the best thing I can do for my child is to make a fresh start."

"I see." He said, "What are your plans?"

"Well, I've sold my interests in the antique shops and there's an offer on my house. I plan to move to the States. New York."

"I know a wonderful obstetrician there, Dr. Blasedale, a woman." He said, "I'll have my secretary get you her number."

"Thank you, Doctor." Sabrina stood up and headed for the door

"I wish you all the best, my dear." He got up and followed her out to the front office where his secretary, Kate was waiting, "Kate, please get Lady Longworth Dr. Blasedale's number in New York. She'll be moving there in the next few weeks."

"Of course, Doctor." Kate smiled in reply; looking up the number she wrote it down, "Here you are, Madam."

"Thank you." Sabrina replied, "Oh, my name is no longer Lady Longworth. It's just Sabrina, Sabrina Hartwell." She certainly wasn't going to continue to use Denton Longworth's name and the title that went with it in New York, nor give it to her child

/

Later that afternoon Sabrina retreated to her room again, asking Mrs. Thirkell to continue fielding calls and to bring her tea at four. She stood at the window that overlooked the gardens thinking about the upheaval in her life. A life that wasn't really her own anymore. The enormity of it all came crashing down around her and she began to cry. She cried for herself, the sister she dearly loved and missed, for the loss of a family that had never really been hers and for the life that grew inside her that deserved better that what it would be getting. The child that deserved his father, a father that would never know it existed. How could she tell him when all he would when he saw her face or heard her voice is turn her away? She caressed her abdomen that was beginning to take on a slightly rounded appearance. _My precious little one how I wish I could give you more. How I wish I could give you your daddy and your cousins who will be your half siblings too. What a mess I've made of things not just for me but now for you. But I promise to give you the best life I can. New York is a terrific place and we'll make new friends and you'll be happy, I promise. _

"Madam." Mrs. Thirkell called out knocking on the door, "I have your tea."

"Come in Mrs. Thirkell." She replied leaving the window, "Thank you." She hadn't told Mrs. Thirkell about the baby, just that she wanted to move and wanted Mrs. Thirkell to stay with her if she wanted to

"Mr. Rawlings called and the closing on the house is scheduled for next week." Mrs. Thirkell informed her, "I told him that was fine."

"Of course, the sooner the better." Sabrina replied

"Madam." Mrs. Thirkell said, "I've been thinking about what you said and I would be happy to stay with you in New York."

"Thank you, Mrs. Thirkell." Sabrina said taking her tea and sitting on the chaise lounge in front of the fire, "I appreciate your willingness to make such a big change."

"Well, how can I leave you?" She said, "You'll need a lot of help with the baby."

Sabrina stopped with her cup almost to her lips, "How did you know?"

"Madam, I've been with you for a long time." She replied, "You've been tired. You feel ill in the mornings and you asked for decaffeinated tea…plus I found the prenatal vitamins in the bathroom when I was cleaning."

Sabrina smiled slightly, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner…I guess I was trying to get used to it."

"Well, you just tell me what you need and I'll do it." She said turning to leave

"Mrs. Thirkell?"

She turned back around at the door, "Yes, Madam?"

"No questions?" She asked

"I'm not here to ask questions." She replied, "I'm here to help."

"Thank you." Sabrina said quietly

Mrs. Thirkell nodded and left

TBC…Sabrina begins her life in New York


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW YORK**

Sabrina had been in a New York for about a month and was beginning to pick up the pieces. She got a job in a small art gallery and with the money from her Cadogan Square home and selling her shares of Ambassadors and Blackford's she was able to purchase a comfortable apartment for herself and Mrs. Thirkell and in about four months, her little girl. She made a few friends at work but kept mostly to herself and she knew even though New York with its anything goes attitude that some of them wondered about her "situation". She volunteered nothing and no one asked. Even though she had sold her interests in the shops she maintained her connections and the gallery had the opportunity to buy from their inventory. She was going through a shipment of pieces from London when the gallery owner, Madeline Callas, came in with a very attractive man Sabrina hadn't seen before.

"Sabrina, I'd like you to meet Phillip Jauvet, a dear friend of mine. We'll be doing a showing of his work in the near future."

"Yes, of course. I've seen some of your work. It's fantastic." She stood up but her pregnancy was hidden by the box on the table

He returned her smiled and extended his hand over the box, "Well, thank you. I just hope the rest of the art world agrees with you."

"I'm sure they will." She replied shaking his hand, "Then we'll all be able to say we knew you when." There was something about his eyes that she found herself lost in, crystal blue and they almost seemed to dance

"Sabrina, I'd like you to handle the opening." Madeline told her, "I have too much on my plate right now with the benefit coming up. I've done some preliminaries and we can talk about it later."

"Of course." Sabrina agreed, "I'd be happy to."

"Good." Madeline said, "I've got some phone calls to make so why don't you to talk. Phillip, you can run your ideas past her. Believe me; you'll be in good hands." And with that she disappeared into her office

He smiled at Sabrina, "I'm sorry she sprung it on you like that."

"Well, that's Madeline's M.O." She replied resting her arms on the box, "The sneak attack."

"I promise it will be rather painless." He assured her

"Well, I suppose we should get started." She came out from behind the table finally revealing her pregnancy

He was a bit taken back, "I see congratulations are in order."

She smiled awkwardly, "Thank you."

"I also promise not to take you away from your husband too much." He suddenly felt very guilty for the thoughts he was having about the auburn haired beauty

Sabrina drew a sharp breath and changed the subject, "Well, why don't you show me what pieces you intend to show?"

"I actually don't have any here." He said, "They're at my studio. I was showing them to Madeline earlier. Why don't you come over later and I can show them to you."

"I guess that would be alright." She said, "I'm usually here until about six so I could come by after that."

"That would be perfect." He found himself smiling again, "Well, I'll just pop in and say good bye to Madeline."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Yes." He said, "Later." He left Sabrina to her work and knocked on Madeline's door and she motioned for him to come in

"So, I trust you and Sabrina are getting things underway." She said as he took a seat across from her

"You could say that." He said, "What is her story?"

"Oh, you noticed the…uh." She replied

"I certainly did." He said, "But I also noticed the absence of a wedding ring and she avoided the subject when I mentioned a husband."

"Don't bother trying to figure that one out." She said, "She won't tell us anything. In fact she rarely mentions the baby at all. Most women can't stop talking about it when they're pregnant with their first."

"Well, she's coming by the studio later to look at the pieces. Maybe I can get to reveal her deepest darkest secrets."

"You are impossible." She said with a grin, "But good luck getting her to talk. You're an artist, Darling, not a miracle worker."

/

Sabrina arrived at Phillip's studio, which for the moment was also his apartment, about six thirty and when he opened the door she was again taken with how attractive he was. Tall with dark hair which made his blue eyes that much more striking. _Just like Grant's…_

He offered her a warm smile, "Hello again. Please come in."

She crossed the threshold and he offered to take her coat, "Thank you." She said as she handed it to him

He looked her over for a moment, auburn hair, bright green eyes. She was wearing a beautiful dark green outfit that was loose and flowing, such elegance and he found her pregnancy strangely alluring, her rounded abdomen beautiful. For a moment he wondered what she looked like totally naked and hoped he wasn't blushing. He had to admit no woman ever made him feel this way, certainly not one who was little more than a stranger.

"Can I get you a drink?" He said, "Milk or something?"

She smiled, "No, thank you."

"Well, the pieces I want to show are over here." He gestured to the far corner of the room with about two dozen paintings on easels

She was just as impressed with his talent as she was with his looks, "These are wonderful. I'm sure you'll have a very successful showing."

"I'm sure I will, in your very capable hands." He replied

"I will do my very best." She assured him, "So, tell me about yourself...for the brochure for the opening."

"Ah, let's see…I am French, grew up in Lyon and Paris. I studied art at The Sorbonne and moved to the states about ten years ago."

"That's all?" She asked arching a well-defined eye brow

"Well, I am kind of boring. What about you?"

She shook her head, "No, no. I'm not the one whose work is on display."

"Well, we're going to be working pretty closely together to get the show ready. I'd like to know something about you…other than…" he gestured to her abdomen

She suddenly felt very nervous, "I…I should go." She headed across the room to the door

"Sabrina." He said following her, "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to pry, really."

She turned back around to face him, "I know. I just…I like to keep my life private. Please understand."

"Of course." He replied half smiling, "I was incredibly rude and I'm sorry."

She returned his smile, "You weren't but your apology is accepted."

"Well, I promise I won't ask anything else. We'll keep it strictly about the showing."

"Alright." She agreed, "I still need to go over some things with Madeline. Why don't you stop by the gallery on Friday and we can continue."

"Friday should be fine." He said, "I'll see you then."

"Good." She said turning again toward the door

"Sabrina."

"Yes." She said turning around

"May I say one more thing?" He asked

"I suppose."

"I'm sure your baby will be absolutely beautiful."

All she could manage was smile and she opened the door and once in the hall she leaned back against the door fighting back tears.

/

Friday came and Phillip showed up about noon bearing lunch for the two of them. Sabrina was in the large room that was typically used for showings when he appeared.

"What's all this?" She asked

"I come bearing food." He informed her, "I figured it's the least I can do."

"For what?"

"To make up for the other night." He said

"You already apologized. This wasn't necessary." She said with a smile, "But I'm glad you did. I'm starving." She said with a giggle

"Well, let's not put it off any longer." He suggested, "Where shall we eat?"

"My desk?" She said, "You can pull up a chair. If that's alright?"

"Fine with me." He said, "Shall we?" He gestured for her to lead the way."

After they ate they returned to room for the showing and Sabrina was explaining how she thought everything should be laid out, "I think if we have the paintings in something of a circle it will be easier for people to browse and it gives plenty of room in the middle of the room for mingling."

"Mingling?" He asked, "I thought they were here to look at my work." He said jokingly

"Ah yes, but they will want the chance to meet with the artist himself."

"Wining and dining, my least favorite aspect of all this." He said, "Couldn't I just hibernate until it's over, you know like Smokey the Bear?"

She laughed and it was like a symphony to his ears, "No, you have to schmooze to sell."

"Well, you know what they say about sacrificing for you art." He replied

She laughed again then she stopped and placed her hand on her abdomen, "Oh."

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yes, I just…the baby moved." She felt embarrassed and averted her eyes

He moved closer to her, "May I?"

She met his eyes and something told her she needn't be afraid to let her guard down a little, "Yes." She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen and he felt a little kick

"Wow." He said quietly, "You know, people make a big deal about the paintings I create but that can't compare to this."

"Thank you." She said just as quietly, never letting go of his hand

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The showing of Phillip's work was going even better than expected. He managed to schmooze with the best of them but his attention was not on his paintings or the patrons fawning over him. He kept one eye on Sabrina all night. Over the past few weeks they worked closely together but she still remained a mystery. While she was friendly, she never got personal, unless it was about him. He kept his promise and didn't ask questions. He had hoped that time in the gallery when she let her guard down a bit and let him feel the baby kick was a beginning but she retreated back into herself. But he was able to learn that she was not only beautiful but intelligent and quite well versed in art and antiques. He studied her intently as she worked the room. She looked stunning in a black evening gown and his eyes traveled over her body, taking in the curves and lingering on her growing abdomen. In her sixth month, her body was blossoming and it only intrigued him more. He knew he must be out of his mind, wanting to get involved with a woman whose life seemed to be so complicated but he found himself helpless against his attraction. Since she wouldn't talk about the baby much or the father at all, he had no idea if he was around or not. Madeline didn't know any more than he did. She never got personal calls at work or mentioned anything that led anyone to believe she had a social life and the only time she missed work was for doctor appointments.

She was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Fordyce when he came back from the restroom and he made his way over to them.

"Sabrina, you've done a marvelous job and we've had a simply grand time tonight." Mrs. Fordyce said, "Madeline must give you a raise."

Sabrina smiled uncomfortably, "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves."

"Is your husband here, dear?" She asked, "He must be glad this is over. You mustn't work too hard in our condition." Mrs. Fordyce was not a regular and like most people made assumptions

"Well, I try not to." Sabrina said carefully sidestepping the question, "I sit most of the time anyway and watch everyone else do the lifting and moving."

"Ah, the man of the hour." Mr. Fordyce said as Phillip approached them, "You are certainly going to go far, Phillip."

"Thank you, Sir." He replied placing his hand on the small of Sabrina's back, "If you'll excuse me, I need to steal this lovely lady away for a moment."

"Of course, we should be going." Mr. Fordyce replied, "Let's get our coats, Dear." He said to his wife and they walked away

Sabrina looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you."

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear." He said, "I thought I should step in."

"People mean well." She said, "But it's none their business."

He looked around and the crowd was thinning down, "Why don't I walk you home. You must be exhausted

"Oh no, I'm fine." She said

"Sabrina, as your employer, I am ordering you to go home and get some rest." Madeline said coming up behind them, "Phillip, you are in charge of seeing that she does."

"With pleasure." He replied with a twinkle in his eye

"Are you sure, Madeline?" Sabrina asked

"Darling, you have worked extremely hard and been on your feet all night." She explained, "I'll handle it from here."

"Alright." Sabrina agreed, "But I'll be back in first thing in the morning."

"Oh no, you take tomorrow off. You've done more than enough." Madeline replied, "You need to take care of yourself and get some rest." She repeated and Sabrina started to protest, "I insist and if you even try showing up I'll send you home." And she was off to see to the caterers

"She drives a hard bargain." Phillip observed

Sabrina smiled, "Yes, very."

"I'll get our coats." Phillip offered

"Phillip, you shouldn't leave right how. There are still people here."

"You heard Madeline. I am in charge of seeing to it that you follow orders." He insisted, "Besides, I've talked to all of them by now."

She smiled slightly, "Alright."

/

They arrived at her apartment building and she was intent on leaving him at the main door but he had other plans.

"Well, goodnight, Phillip." She said, "Thank you."

"No, no. I was taught that a gentleman always walks a lady to her door. This is just the lobby."

She sighed heavily, "Alright."

They got in the elevator and got off, reaching her door, "So, now you can tell Madeline you fulfilled your duty."

He smiled slightly, "If I haven't said it enough, thank you for the wonderful job you did."

"Well, it was your work that they loved." She reminded him, "I just helped display it."

"Are you sure you'll be alright." He asked noting the persistent sadness that lingered behind her green eyes

"I'm fine." She insisted, "I plan to get comfortable and I'll probably be asleep before my head hits the pillow."

"You aren't alone, are you?"

"No Mrs Thirkell, my…oh I completely forgot, she left today. I gave her the weekend off."

"You shouldn't be alone." He said, "I'll stay…"

"No." She cut him off, "I'm just pregnant. I'm not an invalid."

"Sabrina, I don't think you're and invalid nor am I trying to sneak my way into your bed." He assured her, "I just think you shouldn't be alone. I'll sleep on the couch or whatever."

She gave him a skeptical look

"You don't have to be so tough, you know." He had the urge to pamper her, for he felt she probably didn't have anyone to do that, "It's okay to let others do things for you. It's called friendship."

She thought for a moment and knew he was right, he had been nothing but kind to her, "Alright, you're welcome to the couch or even Mrs. Thirkell's room."

He smiled and she unlocked the door and let them in. Her apartment was much as he had expected, elegant and tasteful. The master suite was downstairs as well as a small room that could be used as a nursery and Mrs. Thirkell had the upstairs. It boasted hardwood floors, huge windows and high beamed ceilings.

"This is a beautiful place." He said, "How long have you lived here?"

"A couple of months." She replied, "Well, I really am tired so I'm going to turn in. The bathroom is over there and there are linens in the closet just beside it if you want to use the couch. Mrs. Thirkell changed the sheets in her room before she left."

"Good night, Sabrina."

"Good night."

/

The next morning Sabrina awoke to the smell of breakfast wafting from the kitchen. She got up and put on her robe and headed to the kitchen.

"What's all this?" She asked

"No, no. Get back in bed. I was going to bring you breakfast." He said flipping a pancake

"You didn't have to do this."

"What?" He asked, "I'm hungry too. Would you like some juice? I suspect caffeine is a no no."

She smiled slightly, "Juice would be wonderful but I can…"

"Ah, you sit." He stopped her, "I'll get it."

She sat down at the table and he brought her juice over to her, "Thank you." She said, "So what are you whipping up for us this morning?"

"Well, besides pancakes, we have bacon and eggs." He said bringing their plates over to the table

"Looks delicious." She replied looking over her plate then taking a bite, "Hmm, and it is."

"Did you sleep well?" He asked

"Yes, as soon as I was able to get comfortable." She replied, "The bigger I get the harder it is."

It was the first thing she had said to him in reference to the baby since that day at the museum, "Do you know what you're having? I hear they have tests for that now." He knew he was taking a chance but he felt it was worth the risk

"A girl." She said, "So how did you sleep?" She said artfully deflecting and further questions about the baby

"Fine, your couch is very comfortable." He told her, "By the way, who are the children in the photograph above the mantle? The little girl looks like you."

She drew a sharp breath, "Phillip…"

He sighed and put down his coffee cup, "Sabrina, what is it that you are so afraid of?"

"I just don't like talking about my life." She said

"Are they your children?" He asked again, "It might help you talk about it."

"No, they're not mine." She replied, "My sister's. We're twins."

"Oh, do you see them much?" He asked

She started to answer but tears flowed from her eyes, "Excuse me." She got up and headed to her bedroom but he followed her and gently took her arm and turned her around to face him

"Please, let me help you." He said his eyes conveying sincerity and concern

She looked at him for a moment and again had that feeling it was safe to talk to him, "My sister is dead…and it's my fault." She blurted out through her tears and found herself clinging to him

He held her tight and her body racked with sobs against him, "It's alright." Was all he could say, "It's alright."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

He continued to console her and she began to calm down. Pulling back she looked in his eyes. _He'll hate me when he finds out what I did. He'll know what a terrible person I am and never want to see me again._

He brushed the hair out of her eyes, "Tell me what happened."

"I…I can't." She replied averting her eyes

He gently turned her face back to meet his, "Yes, you can."

"Once you know what I did you'll hate me." She said

"No, I won't." He insisted, "Now let's sit down on the couch and you can tell me about it."

She nodded and he led her over to the sofa. She took a deep breath and began, "Well, I told you we were twins. Her name was Stephanie. When we were kids we used to switch places. I would take her math tests and she would do my detention for me. I was always getting in trouble for smoking or something."

"I would imagine most twins do that."

"We had a big fight our senior year in high school. She felt overshadowed by me and she decided to go to Bryn Mawr College and I went to the Sorbonne. Mother wanted us both to go to Bryn Mawr as she had but I had to be difficult. Anyway, Stefanie married after her sophomore year and had two children pretty quickly, Penny and Mark. I finished college and went off to Europe where I married Denton Longworth, a viscount. We divorced after a few years and I remained in London and eventually became part owner of a very exclusive antique shop. Stephanie raised her family and we did stay close, talking quite often." She took another breath as she searched for the words to go on

"It's alright." He said

"I called her about a year ago and invited her to spend our birthday together in Venice." She explained, "She told me there were problems with her husband, Grant and she needed to get away so I paid for her ticket and we spent a week together. She thought Grant might be cheating and he had also become so absorbed in his work he didn't pay much attention to her or the kids sometimes." She paused again, "On our last day we both dreaded going back to our lives. I had become tired of the empty life I was living. All I had was money and friends who only cared about your social status and not really about you…so we decided to do what we did when we were little. We would switch places for a week, get some perspective and also understand the other's life."

He thought for a moment, taking it in, "So you did this, pretending to be the other?"

She nodded and wiped away a tear, "Yes, I went back to Evanston as Stephanie Roberts and she went to London as Sabrina Longworth. It was going okay until a couple of days after I got to Evanston, Grant and I had a party to go to at the University. He's a genetics professor, a scientist. We were in a car accident on the way home and I broke my wrist. I called Stephanie and told her what happened and that I was going to tell Grant the truth. She begged me not to, that he would leave her and take the kids. So we played it out and that's when it all started to unravel."

She searched his eyes and found no judgment or criticism so she continued, "Stephanie started to become more and more caught up in my life and soon she didn't seem to care about coming home. She had started having an affair with an Italian name Carlo. They were on his yacht and there was an explosion and everyone was killed."

He pulled her in his arms and gently rubbed her back, "I'm so sorry, Sabrina. But that isn't your fault."

She pulled back, "But if we hadn't switched places at all she'd still be alive. It was my idea and I should have insisted we tell the truth after the accident."

"But your sister agreed to the switch and you just wanted to help her by not saying anything later." He said, "So what happened after she was killed?"

"I went to the funeral. I still hadn't told him the truth." She explained, "I was going to when I came back but I just didn't know how so for three more months I pretended to be my sister. It wasn't until we came here, to New York, so Grant could interview for a job that he somehow figured it out."

"He confronted you?"

"Yes, and threw me out of our hotel room and his life." She said, "I haven't talked to him or the children in months. He wants nothing to do with me. I don't know if Mark and Penny even know the truth."

"There is more isn't there?" He asked

She nodded, "I fell in love with him. He wasn't how Stephanie described him at all. I think her leaving made him realize they needed to work on their marriage. He was kind, attentive and loving. I tried to keep my distance. They had been sleeping in separate rooms but…"

"You finally made love to him?"

"He came in the bedroom one night and I tried to tell him then but he was so…he was everything I had ever wanted. I knew, for a moment, what it felt like to have real love and a family."

"So…the baby…"

"Is Grant's." She confirmed, "He has no idea."

"You haven't even tried to tell him?" He asked

"How?" She asked, "If I called him, he'd just hang up. If I wrote a letter, he'd throw it away."

"He may be angry with you but he has a right to know."

"Phillip, please. I have to figure this out." She said, "That's one reason I didn't say anything. I didn't want to hear even the most well intended advice."

"Sabrina, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. Nor am I judging you. I just see how unhappy you are."

"I did it to myself." She replied, "He has every right to feel the way he does." She got up and walked over to the mantle and took down the picture of Penny and Mark, running her fingers over it

Phillip came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders, "You love them very much, don't you?"

A tear spilled onto the frame, "As if they were my own." She put the photograph back and placed her hands on her belly

He slipped one hand around her waist and rested it on her abdomen and she relaxed against him, savoring his gentleness, "Then don't give up so easily."

He had wanted to tell her he loved her but he knew if he were in Grant's place he would want to know about his child. So he held her for a while longer telling himself her friendship would have to be enough.

/

The following day Sabrina returned to work and was busily cataloging pieces when the door to the gallery opened. Madeline was out so she headed to the front of the store and smiled broadly when she saw who was there.

"Sandy!" She said

"Sabrina!" Princess Alexandra embraced her friend then pulled back, "Look at you. I can't believe it."

Sabrina smiled again, "I can't either."

"Well, it looks like we have a lot to talk about."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked, "Not that I'm not happy to see you but I thought you'd be in Rio or London."

"Well, Antonio and I decided to take a trip to New York." She explained, "He has business dealings and I…well I was hoping I would find you."

Sabrina's eyes clouded over with sadness. Alexandra was probably the only true friend she left behind and she missed her, "I'm…I'm glad you did."

Alexandra smiled, "Do you have time for lunch?"

Sabrina looked at her watch, "Well, I'm the only one here right now. The owner should be back in about an hour. Could I meet you somewhere?"

"Sure, I have some shopping I can do. I saw a little bistro a couple of blocks away."

"Oh, Café Relais. The food is wonderful. I'll see you about one."

"Perfect." She hugged Sabrina and kissed her cheek, "I've really missed you."

"Me too." Sabrina said quietly

A short while later Sabrina met Alexandra at the bistro and as she approached the table Alexandra was still stunned that her friend was pregnant and even more perplexed that she didn't tell her.

"So, what's the story?" She asked, as blunt as ever

Sabrina smiled, "You haven't changed, have you?"

"Honey, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you were off in Rio planning your wedding and I just…I'm sorry, I should have." She replied

"It's his, isn't it?" Before she had left for Rio Sabrina had told her everything about the switch and falling in love with Grant

"Yes." She responded, "My little girl is Grant's."

"Girl?" Alexandra replied, "How delightful. What about Grant?"

She looked down, "He doesn't know."

"You haven't told him?" Alexandra asked, "Honey, he has a right to know."

"I know he does, Sandy, but how can I tell him?" She asked sadly, "He want's nothing to do with me. Do you really think if I called him he would listen to me or maybe I should just show up on his doorstep and give him the shock of his life?"

Alexandra heard the despair in her friend's voice, "I'm so sorry, Honey. You really do love him don't you?"

"More than I can every put into words."

"I wish there was something I could do."

Sabrina reached over and squeezed Alexandra's hand, "Just being my friend is enough."

/

Today was Sabrina's birthday and all she could think about was her last birthday, the last time she and Stephanie had been together. The last time she had seen her sister alive. _ Oh, Stephanie, you should be here, I should be talking to you on this day instead of mourning you. _She returned to the gallery from a doctor's appointment to find it empty in the middle of the day. _What on earth is going on? _ She thought as she put her purse in her desk and went to the reception room where all the shades were drawn and the lights were off.

"Surprise!" Three smiling faces greeted her when she flipped on the light switch

Phillip, Madeline, and even Alexandra stood there in the middle of the room with a birthday cake on a folding table and beside it were beautifully wrapped gifts.

Sabrina fought back tears, "How did you know?"

"I told Madeline, Honey." Alexandra explained

"And I told Phillip." Madeline said

She shook her head and hugged Alexandra, "I thought you had returned to Rio."

"Antonio did but I stuck around, hoping to surprise you."

"Well, you certainly did." Sabrina was overwhelmed and for the first time felt a little less lonely, "I don't know what to say."

"Honey, say we can cut up this delectable gourmet treat and eat it." Alexandra joked

Sabrina smiled, "Of course."

"I'll do the honors." Philip took the knife and sliced a piece, putting it on a plate he handed it to Sabrina, "We also have nonalcoholic sparkling white grape juice or, if you prefer, milk. Either of which will be served for you in these beautiful champagne flutes."

She laughed and it was again a symphony to his ears, "Milk will be fine."

He poured a glass and handed it to her then poured drinks for himself, Madeline and Alexandra, "To Sabrina." He raised glass

"May all your dreams come true." Madeline chimed in

Sabrina started to raise her glass but tears came to her eyes, "Excuse me." She said and quickly left the room and went to the back room of the gallery

"Sabrina…" Phillip called after her

Madeline knew she stepped in it, "I should go talk to her." She left the room and found Sabrina in the back

"I'm sorry, Sabrina." She said

Sabrina wiped her eyes, "It's alright. I guess I'm just overly emotional right now. You know what they say about a pregnant woman's hormones."

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about…the baby, but we're your friends." Madeline looked at her sympathetically, "It might help to let it out."

Sabrina inhaled sharply then exhaled, "I know. It's just hard but Philip and Alexandra know so I suppose you might as well too."

"I promise not to judge, if that's what you're worried about."

Sabrina smiled, "Thank you…so I'll give you the short version. I fell in love with my sister's husband. We were twins and switched places for a while…we were both unhappy in our lives. Her husband found out and threw me out."

"What about your sister?"

"She's dead."

"I'm so sorry." Madeline offered then her eyes landed on Sabrina's abdomen, "So the baby…"

"Is his and no, he doesn't know. I haven't seen him or the children since he found out."

"Your sister's children?"

Sabrina nodded, "Not only did I fall in love with him but with them, too." She paused for a moment, "I know what you must think of me."

Madeline approached her and put an arm around her shoulder, "I think you are a woman who needs to celebrate her birthday with her friends." She began to lead her out of the room back to the others but Sabrina stopped her

"Why?"

"Why celebrate your birthday?" Madeline asked, "That's a silly question."

"No." Sabrina replied, "Why are you not shocked at what I told you?"

Madeline smiled, "Honey, living in New York nothing shocks me." She said then her expression turned serious, "Look, I'm not going to say it's not one of the more unusual stories I've heard but don't we all have things in our past that leave us with scars?"

Sabrina smiled and nodded, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Madeline announced, "Now, let's eat cake."

/

After their celebration at the gallery the three of them took Sabrina out for a birthday dinner. Phillip insisted on seeing her home and she was too tired to argue and she wasn't quite ready to be alone. As wonderful as Mrs. Thirkell was, it wasn't the same as having a family surrounding you on your birthday. She let them in to the apartment, a fire had been set in the fireplace and Mrs. Thirkell did one of the things she did best, made herself scarce.

"Thank you again for dinner." She said, "And for the bracelet." She looked at the silver bracelet onher wrist and smiled, "It is beautiful."

"You are very welcome." He returned her smile

"Would you like a drink?" She offered

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" He asked

"Yes, I…I don't feel like being alone just yet." She answered

"Well then, why don't you get comfortable and I'll get my own drink and one for you, milk?" He offered

"That sounds wonderful." She replied, "I'll be right back." She went into the bedroom and Philip went over to the bar and poured a brandy and he was heading to the kitchen for the milk when he heard her scream

"Philip!"

He ran into the bedroom but found her in the master bath, "What's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding."

TBC


End file.
